Übersetzung Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht (FrUK)
by Innes01
Summary: Hast du jemals jemanden geliebt und wolltest ihn genau dann und dort nehmen? Das ist, was passieren wird, aber jemand anderes hatte andere Pläne. FrUK One Shot (zur Sicherheit T gewertet) FACE Familie und ein peinlicher Moment. Humor gewertet für den peinlichen Moment


Mir gehört nichts! Ich danke **FangirlSinner** , dass ich weitere Geschichten übersetzen darf!

* * *

Paar(e): FrUK und die FACE Familie

Warnung(en): Yaoi, Küssen, die Tour wird vermasselt und ein sehr peinlicher Moment der FACE Familie. T gewertet, um sicher zu gehen

* * *

Der Franzose schaute auf die Uhr an der Wand und ließ einen Seufzer aus. „Das ist so langweilig.", sagte er, lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und knöpfte die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines lila Kleidhemdes auf.

„Naja, wenn du vielleicht ein wenig aufmerksamer wärst, du verdammter* Frosch, wäre es nicht so langweilig.", sagte der Brite, der neben ihm saß, nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Tee und fuhr damit fort, die weißen Hosen des Franzosen mit seinen Schuh zu treten, weswegen er ein Keuchen heraus entließ. „Deine Haltung ist schrecklich, Francis, verbessere das.", sagte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Tee, ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinem blassen Gesicht.

 _*(T/N) England redet mit englischem Slang, eigentlich sagt er: „bloody", also blutig._

„Oui Oui, Arthur.", sagte Francis direkt mit einem leichten Kichern und schaute in mit seinen sanften, saphirblauen Augen an. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn du etwas gegen diese Scheußlichkeiten machen würdest?", fragte er und zeigte auf Arthurs eher buschigen Augenbrauen.

Arthur legte seinen Tee beiseite und schaute ihn mit stechend grünen Augen an. „Nein, das werde ich nicht, du verdammter Idiot.", sagte er mit einer schroffen Stimme und einer leichten Rotfärbung in seinem Gesicht. Francis lachte, lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und bekam einen weiteren schnellen Tritt in sein Schienbein, der ihn sofort in die Höhe schnellen ließ.

„C'est le budget de quoi?!" schrie er, weshalb ihm die anderen Leute im Raum anschauten. In diesem Moment hätte ihm das nicht mehr egal sein können. Arthur hatte eine sehr große sichtbare abgewälzte Spur auf seinen weißen Hosen hinterlassen.

„Sei leise, Frosch!", zischte Arthur, stand auf und versuchte, mit dem langhaarigem Blonden auf Augenhöhe zu kommen. „Du verdientest das und du weißt es."

Francis verschränkte seine Arme und rollte seine Augen. „Ja richtig, du magst es einfach, mich zu missbrauchen.", sagte er und grinste zufriedengestellt, als er den Anblick des errötenden Briten sah, was ein wenig Farbe in sein Gesicht hinzufügte.

„N-nein, tu ich nicht! Du magst es einfach, mich zum Erröten zu bringen und mich zu verwirren, du nervst!", sagte Arthur mit Groll und verschränkte seine Arme. Francis ließ sein unverkennbares französisches Lachen heraus und schaute ihn an. Er lehnte sich zu Arthurs Ohr.

„Und du magst es.", flüsterte Francis und leckte sein Ohrläppchen, weshalb der Engländer stärker errötete und sich auf die Lippe biss. Arthur schob ihn weg, während er mehr als alles andere verleugnen wollte, dass er einfach verliebt in den Blonden war. Nachdem Francis vor ein paar Wochen zu Arthur gestanden hat, merkte er, dass er dieselben Gefühle hatte. Während niemand außer den beiden von ihrer Beziehung wusste, hätte Francis sie schon fast ein paar Mal verraten, was jedoch verhindert werden konnte, da Arthur nicht wollte, dass das irgendjemand weiß.

„Arthur Kirkland! Francis Bonnefoy! Hört sofort mit eurem Gezänke auf! Ihr habt unsere Versammlung unterbrochen, setzt euch hin und bleibt bis zum Mittagessen still!", schrie Ludwig mit seiner lauten, deutschen Stimme. Die beiden setzten sich mit einem Seufzer hin, sie wollten ihn nicht noch wütender machen. Arthur wischte weiter den Speichel von seinem Ohr und vermied Augenkontakt. Francis schaute sich im Raum um und seufzte weiter.

„Nun, es ist Mittagessen. Wir treffen uns in 20 Minuten wieder.", sagte Ludwig, stand auf und nahm einen Stapel Papier vom Schreibtisch. Francis nahm Arthurs Hand und zog ihn unbemerkt aus dem Raum heraus.

„Wohin bringst du mich, Frosch?", fragte Arthur und hob seine Augenbrauen, seine sehr buschigen Augenbrauen. Francis summte als Erwiderung und schwang ihre Hände, während er ihn irgendwo hinführte. Der Brite schaute weg und Francis lächelte ihn an um sicherzustellen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Francis hielt vor einer Tür inmitten des Flurs an, weshalb Arthur ihn verwirrt anschaute. Francis lächelte und öffnete die Tür, diese führte wohin, woran Arthur niemals gedacht hätte.

Ein Schrank.

„Du verdammter Frosch, was machen wir vor einem Schrank?", fragte Arthur Francis anschauend. Wieder summte er als Erwiderung, beantwortete aber nicht die Frage. Arthur seufzte, al er wegzulaufen begann, doch seine Hand wurde vom Franzosen gegriffen. Er wurde in den Schrank gezogen und gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Se détendre, mon amour.", flüsterte Francis in Arthurs Ohr, woraufhin ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. Francis begann, eine Reihe an Küssen vom Ohr des Briten bis zu seinen zarten Lippen zu hinterlassen. Francis leckte seine Zunge und die Unterlippe des anderen, um Eintritt bittend, was Arthur aber nicht zuließ. Auf ‚dreckige Tricks' zugreifend fuhr er mit seiner Hand seinen Rücken hinunter und ließ sie auf den Hintern des Briten, drückte ihn leicht, woraufhin Arthur keuchte und Francis erlaubte, seine Zunge in seinen Mund einzuführen und jeden Zentimeter seiner feuchten Höhle zu erkunden. Wegen des dummen Dings, das man zum Überleben braucht, genannt ‚Sauerstoff', trennten sie sich voneinander nach Luft schnappend, Arthur presste seine Stirn gegen die des anderen Mannes mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Arthur biss seine Lippen, als Francis begann, sein T-Shirt in dem schmalen Schrank zu öffnen, die Hände arbeiteten wie ein Blitz, um die Kleidung zu entfernen.

Das war, bis ein plötzliches Licht die beiden Blonden blendete, weswegen Arthur und Francis stoppten wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

„Ummm, Kumpels? Habe ich etwas unterbrochen?", sagte eine widerliche Stimme, eine, die nur Alfred F. Jones gehören könnte. Der Amerikaner stand vor der Tür mit seinen Händen am Lichtschalter. Niemand sagte irgendetwas, da sie nicht wussten, was sie sagen sollten. Arthur war ein errötendes Durcheinander, das sein hellgrünes T-Shirt zuknöpfte, während Francis sich nach der Wendung der Geschehnisse eher unangenehm fühlte.

„W-wir haben gar nichts gemacht." Der Brite sprach über seine eigenen Worte stolpernd und richtete sein T-Shirt glatt. Alfred schüttelte seinen Kopf und Francis verschränkte seine Arme bei der schlechten Ausrede. Alfred zeigte mit einem leichten Lachen auf Arthur.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Bro, die Ausrede wird nicht ausreichen.", sagte Alfred und legte seine Arme in seine Hüften. Arthur errötete noch mehr und spielte mit seinen Fingern um zu versuchen, Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. Francis schlang seinen Arm um das Handgelenk seines Partners.

„Ja, Alfred, wir daten. Mon amour, sie hätten es sowieso bald gewusst.", sagte Francis Alfred anschauend und dann Arthur. Der Amerikaner lächelte, hielt sich seine Hand an das Kinn und schaute die beiden Männer vor ihm an.

„Na, Iggy, du hast wohl etwas mit dem Weinliebhaber angefangen? Ich dachte mir schon, dass das passieren würde. Oh! Ich sollte Kiku davon erzählen, er wird total denken, dass das cool ist!", sagte Alfred und sprang auf und ab wie ein Kind, das gerade Süßigkeiten hatte. Alfred spann herum und begann, zum Konferenzraum zu laufen, wo Kiku sein würde, aber Francis griff nach seiner Schulter.

„Non. Arthur und ich wollten, dass das ein Geheimnis ist. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass du es den anderen erzählst.", sagte Francis mit einer tiefen Stimme, während er den Griff festigte. Alfred schluckte und nickte, um dem Griff zu entkommen. Er hatte ihn noch nie so ernst gesehen.

„A-alles klar, Kumpel, ich werde nichts sagen.", sagte Alfred mit einem Nicken und lief zurück zum Konferenzraum. Francis drehte sich um und lief wieder in den Schrank, er sah, dass Arthurs Gesicht immer noch ganz rot von den Geschehnissen war. Francis schloss die Tür, er stellte sicher, dass sie verbarrikadiert war, damit ‚das' wie zuvor nicht passieren würde.

„Sollen wir weitermachen?", fragte Francis mit wackelnden Augenbrauen zum verwirrten Engländer und schritt auf ihn zu. Arthur schaute weg, verschränkte seine Arme mit einem Nicken. Francis lächelte und küsste den Nacken des Briten nur, um zurückgeschoben zu werden.

„N-nicht hier, du verdammter Wichser, jemand könnte uns wieder erwischen.", sagte Arthur mit einem leichter Seufzer, er wollte wirklich nicht, dass er aufhörte, mit ‚seiner Magie zu arbeiten'. Francis stöhnte, legte seinen Kopf zurück und schaute auf die Decke.

„Oui, oui, ich weiß. Ich möchte nicht warten, bis die Versammlung vorbei ist.", sagte Francis, schaute den Briten an und fuhr seine Hand über sein struppiges Haar und fasste an sein Gesicht. Arthur griff nach seiner Hand und seufzte.

„Wir können etwas machen, wenn wir zu Hause sind, versprochen.", sagte der Brite mit einer sanften Stimme, eine Errötung schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Francis lächelte und gab Arthur einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen und bewegte alles, was den Weg zur Tür versperrte. „Thank you mon amour.", sagte Francis, öffnete die Tür und sah einen eher verwirrten Mann draußen, sein Arm gehoben, da er versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen.

„D'ailleurs, foutre actif!", schrie Francis die Decke an und verdeckte sein Gesicht. Arthur schaute den Mann im Raum an. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, hatte ähnliches Haar wie Francis aber nicht so lang, hellviolette Augen wurden von einer Brille verdeckt und eine Locke stand aus seinem Kopf heraus.

„E-excusez-moi pour I'intrusion! Ich wusste nicht, dass jemand hier war.", schaffte er heraus zu stottern und schaute weg. Arthur könnte schwören, dass der Mann außerhalb ihm bekannt vorkam, aber konnte an keinen Namen denken, der zum Gesicht passte. Francis entfernte seine Hände mit einem Glanz auf seinem Gesicht und schaute den Mann außerhalb der Tür an.

„Oh, Mathieu, es bist nur du.", sagte Francis mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck, als er hinüberlief und den größeren Mann umarmte. Arthurs Augen erweiterten sich und erkannten ihn, als Francis seinen Namen sagte. Er vergaß immer wieder, wer er war, aber Matthew war schon daran gewöhnt.

„W-was macht ihr beide hier?", sagte er mit einer sanften Stimme, schaute Francis an und dann Arthur. Der Brite saß ungemütlich auf seinem Platz und wollte nicht, dass heute noch irgendetwas schief ging. Francis löste sich aus der Umarmung und spannte seine Hüften an, während er den bleicheren Mann anschaute.

„Dürfte ich dich dasselbe fragen?", fragte Francis mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Matthew dachte einen Moment nach und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war.

„Weil Alfred hier herkam um etwas zu holen und er es vergaß, also kam ich stattdessen.", sagte Matthew mit einem immer röter werdenden Gesicht, das sich nur vorstellen konnte, wie er die beiden unterbrechen konnte. Arthur reinigte seinen Hals und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Französisch sprechenden Männer auf sich.

„Was genau war überhaupt das, was du brauchtest?", fragte er und richtete seine Krawatte. Der brillentragende Mann nickte und ging an Francis vorbei in den Schrank, nahm eine Rolle Papiertücher mit und ging wieder zurück.

„Alfred hat einen riesigen Ketchup Fleck auf seinen Teppich von seinen Hamburger bekommen. I-ich werde niemanden etwas davon erzählen.", sagte Matthew und zeigte auf beide Männer im Schrank. Francis nickte und schaute weg, Arthur errötete noch mehr. Sie wurden heute zwei Mal erwischt und wollten nicht noch ein drittes Mal von wer weiß wem erwischt werden.

Matthew lief zurück in den Konferenzraum und ließ die anderen Blonden zurück. Francis seufzte wieder und schaute Arthur an. „Werden wir je Privatsphäre haben?", kicherte Francis und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine langen, blonden Locken. Arthur lachte leicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich schätze nicht.", sagte Arthur mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

* * *

Übersetzung:

Oui= Ja

C'est le budget de quoi?! = Wofür war das?!

Se détendre, mon amour. = Entspann dich, meine Lieber.

Mon amour= Mein Lieber

D'ailleurs, foutre actif! = Schon wieder, komm schon!

E-excusez-moi pour I'intrusion! = Entschuldigt mich für das Eindringen!

Ihr könnt mich gerne benachrichtigen, wenn ich irgendwelche Fehler gemacht habe.


End file.
